All YoursAnd A Little Bit Mine
by Castielific
Summary: Suite de "All Yours"


All Yours…And a little bit mine All Yours…And a little bit mine

Auteur: Sganzy (100)

Disclaimers: Pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoiler : Saison 4 (un peu)

Genre : Humour

Résumé : Suite de « All Yours »

N/A :

Bon d'habitude j'aime pas les histoires avec des bébés/gosses, mais j'ai pas révisé à la vision de House et Wilson en nounou

Ca commence par du POV House, mais finalement, ça tourne rapidement en POV Wilson que je trouvais plus intéressant sur ce coup, vu qu'on sait déjà ce que House pense grâce à la préquel. Et comme je n'ai pas réussi à écrire le début (pas trop essayé, j'admet) du point de vu de Wilson, faudra s'en contenter !

C'est un pur craquage. Juste un condensé de conneries…mais j'aime bien

Dans la mesure où Cuddy voulait un bébé fin de saison 2, qu'on va imaginer que House lui propose ses gènes au cours de la saison 3, on se retrouve ici en plein milieu de la saison 4 ! Cependant, mis à part une chose (tirée du 4x13), il n'y a pas vraiment de spoilers.

Voilà! Have fun !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Où est ce qu'on est ?", s'intrigua House.

Comme tous les mercredis, Wilson et lui avaient prévu d'aller boire un verre au Cheetah's, mais ils n'étaient définitivement pas arrivés et pourtant, l'oncologue s'était garé. House observa les alentours à travers les vitres, mais ne parvint pas à reconnaître l'endroit. Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers Wilson qui l'ignora, sortant de la voiture. Le diagnosticien sortit à son tour, mais son ami entrait déjà dans un bâtiment d'un pas rapide prouvant qu'il ne désirait pas qu'il le suive. House fronça les sourcils et boita jusqu'au portail. Il haussa un sourcil devant le panneau « les petits pins » qui était accroché. Une boule se forma dans son estomac, mais il n'accepta pas l'idée qui lui vint. Wilson devait probablement faire une course pour Amber, rationalisa-t-il. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas que C.B. ait volontairement chargé son petit-ami de quelque chose pour empiéter sur le temps qu'il devait passer avec House.

La boule fit un bond dans son estomac en voyant Wilson sortir, les bras chargés. Dans une main, il tenait un siège bébé, dans l'autre la chose dont House avait volontairement ignoré l'existence ces derniers mois. Il planta son regard meurtrier dans celui de l'oncologue qui leva les yeux au ciel en réponse.

« Cuddy avait une réunion, sa baby-sitter l'a lâché », se justifia-t-il en ouvrant la portière, balançant l'enfant sur sa hanche.

« Et en quoi ça nous concerne ? »

Son ami lui jeta un regard de travers alors qu'il essayait désespérément d'installer le siège bébé dans la voiture, manquant de faire tomber la chose de ses bras.

« Tu peux ? », s'agaça-t-il en lui faisant signe de prendre Lila.

House leva les mains et fit un pas en arrière.

« Cheetah's n'accepte pas les moins de 21 ans, Cuddy n'a qu'à se débrouiller toute seule. »

Wilson ravala l'argument « c'est ta fille aussi », il avait remarqué que ce rappel ne faisait qu'empirer les choses avec House. Il hésita une seconde avant de poser la petite parterre. Elle s'agrippa au bas de son pantalon, tenant maladroitement sur ses jambes du haut de ses 10mois. Il se passa une main sur le front, réfléchissant à comment ce siège pouvait bien s'accrocher. Il ne tenait pas tout seul, si ?

Il entendit House grogner et s'étonna à peine de le voir montrer les dents à l'enfant qui le fixait. Elle alla se cacher derrière lui.

« House… », prévient-il.

« Tu as dit qu'on irait au Cheetah's ! Il est hors de question que je passe ma soirée avec ce truc. »

Wilson se demanda soudain lequel des deux étaient l'enfant. Il était presque sûr que si House ne tenait pas que sur une jambe, il taperait du pied par terre.

« Pas la soirée, juste quelques heures. Cuddy a promis de rentrer avant huit heures, on ira au Cheetah's après. »

Il rattrapa l'enfant qui s'apprêtait à lécher la roue arrière de la voiture et la fourra dans la chaise. Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié et en se retournant, il eut le droit à la même mimique de la part de l'éminent diagnosticien.

« Ok, tu me dépose au Cheetah's et je t'attendrais », décréta House en s'installant du côté passager.

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel, sentant qu'il allait refaire ce geste plusieurs fois ces prochaines heures. Il s'assit devant le volant.

« Non », affirma-t-il.

Un court silence lui répondit, mais il sut que House était loin d'avoir fini de râler.

« Est ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir des mamelles ? Je ne babysitte pas. »

« Ok, tu ne babysitte pas. Tu rends service à une amie », corrigea-t-il.

« Cuddy n'est pas mon amie. »

« Sûr. Tu fais souvent des enfants à tes non-amies ? »

« Ennemie. C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour lui pourrir la vie à long terme. Je délègue, ajouta-t-il avec un signe du pouce vers la banquette arrière. Maintenant que j'y pense, C.B. n'aurait pas besoin d'un petit coup de jet dans son utérus ? »

Wilson grimaça.

« T'es vraiment capable de rendre n'importe quoi dégoûtant ».

« C'est mon plus grand talent. C'est inné, t'en auras pas. »

Arrêté à un feu rouge, l'oncologue baissa le rétroviseur pour observer la petite fille à l'arrière. Elle scrutait le haut du crâne de House qui dépassait au dessus du siège devant elle.

« C.B. a un vagin, nan ? Pourquoi c'est pas elle qui garde la progéniture du diable ? »

« Ne te flatte pas. Elle a yoga ».

« Depuis quand le yoga est plus important qu'un concours de tee-shirt mouillé ? Oh non, c'est vrai ! C'est toi la poule mouillée qui a peur de contrarier maîtresse Amber. »

A cet instant, Wilson décida d'ignorer son ami. S'il n'était pas content, tant pis pour lui, lui non plus n'était pas ravi du programme de leur soirée. Cependant, contrairement à House, il était prêt à rendre service à une amie quand elle en avait besoin…Même s'il devait avouer qu'il n'y connaissait absolument rien en couche-culotte. Cuddy lui avait assuré qu'il s'en sortirait bien et que Lila était une enfant facile…mais connaissant ses géniteurs, il avait des doutes.

Entre Amber et House, il ne lui restait que peu de temps à consacrer à Cuddy et il n'avait pas revu Lila depuis presque trois mois. Il était médecin et connaissait le processus de développement des jeunes enfants, pourtant, il était impressionné par combien elle avait changé en si peu de temps. Ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis, passant du bleu sombre qui colorait les pupilles de tous les nouveau-nés à un bleu clair, presque transparent. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une couette sur le haut de son crâne et retombaient en de légères boucles. Elle se mit à rire sans raison et il remarqua les fossettes qu'elle avait piqué à House.

« Elle est toujours aussi bruyante ? »

Wilson grogna.

« T'es toujours aussi agaçant ? », ironisa-t-il.

House lui répondit par sa mimique entre « évidemment ! » et « imbécile » qui se transforma vite en mine boudeuse alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans son siège.

« On est payé au moins ? »

« C'est un « service » », House.

« Et alors ? Mindy aussi me rend service quand elle me… »

« ENFANT ! », le stoppa-t-il.

« Comme si elle comprenait ce qu'on disait. Elle ne saurait même pas reconnaître son index de son gros orteil. »

Wilson s'arrêta devant la maison de Cuddy et remarqua un léger sourire au coin des lèvres de House. Il devait déjà imaginer tous les tiroirs qu'il pourrait fouiller en l'absence de la propriétaire. Il boita avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme jusqu'à la porte alors que l'oncologue prenait Lila. Il lança les clés à House en s'approchant et roula des yeux quand, une fois la porte ouverte, celui-ci les fourra dans la poche de son jeans.

Wilson hésita un moment sur le pas de la porte, impressionné par l'idée de pénétrer chez Cuddy alors qu'elle n'était pas là. House, lui, était déjà installé sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table et son manteau laissé négligemment sur le sol. Lila lui donna un léger coup de pied dans la hanche, lui signalant qu'elle voulait descendre. Il la posa sur le sol après lui avoir maladroitement enlevé sa veste et elle fila immédiatement à quatre pattes vers un tas de jouets à côté du canapé. House semblait mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas la regarder, les yeux fixés sur la télé alors que la petite fille passait juste sous son nez.

Wilson ramassa la veste du diagnosticien et l'accrocha avec la sienne avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de House. Il observa Lila secouer un nounours, essayant de lui arracher la tête et se demanda si cette tendance à la décapitation venait de House ou de Cuddy…probablement des deux.

« J'ai faim », annonça House.

« Faim ! », répéta l'enfant.

Wilson ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« J'ai dit : J'ai faim », insista House devant son manque de réaction.

« Faim ! », rajouta Lila.

« J'y vais », râla Wilson, pour la forme.

Ce n'est que quand il jeta le sel dans la casserole d'eau qu'il réalisa que laisser House seul avec la petite n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Il se précipita dans le salon juste à temps pour voir le nounours entrer en collision avec le crâne de House. Ça, ça venait définitivement de Cuddy.

Il imagina le regard meurtrier du diagnosticien et vit la petite éclater de rire devant lui, vacillant sur ses jambes alors qu'elle se tenait à la table basse. L'oncologue sourit. House s'en sortait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru dans la mesure où Lila n'était ni en train de lécher la prise électrique, ni ligotée dans un coin. Il ne fit pas remarquer sa présence et les observa le temps que l'eau se mette à bouillir. Lila s'était avancée jusqu'au canapé en s'accrochant aux jambes de House et tendait maintenant ses bras dans sa direction pour lui signaler qu'elle voulait monter. House marmonna quelque chose et l'ignora. Elle sembla décider de prendre les choses en mains et entreprit de grimper sur le canapé, agrippant le tee-shirt de l'homme pour s'aider. Wilson fit un pas en avant par reflex quand elle bascula en arrière, mais fut soulagé en voyant que House l'avait rattrapé. Il la souleva par le bord de son pantalon et sembla céder, la posant à côté de lui sur le divan. Elle s'assit une minute, observant les alentours avant de décider que finalement, elle préférait rejoindre ses jouets. Elle se pencha dangereusement en avant sur le bord du canapé et House soupira avant de la poser par terre. Deux minutes plus tard, elle revenait à quatre pattes pour remonter sur le divan.

« Wilson ! », crie House d'un ton exaspéré.

L'homme en question sursauta et hésita entre signaler sa présence ou faire demi-tour sur la pointe des pieds et faire mine de revenir pour ne pas lui faire savoir qu'il l'espionnait. Avec l'aide de sa canne, House décrocha l'enfant de son jeans et se leva, prenant Wilson en faute.

« Je cuisine, tu subis », annonça-t-il en le dépassant pour aller à la cuisine.

Wilson resta planté sur place un moment. A quelques mètres, Lila s'était assise par terre et l'observait avec un air méfiant. Il fit un pas vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et elle se mit à crier. FORT. Il sursauta et s'éloigna, levant les mains devant lui en espérant l'apaiser. Ça ne fonctionna pas, la petite devenant si rouge qu'il entreprit de se souvenir des techniques de réanimation chez les bébés. Il jeta un regard à droite, à gauche, par dessus son épaule, mais il n'y avait personne pour l'aider et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire. Il remarqua une tétine dans le coin jouet et manqua de trébucher sur un jouet en allant la chercher, espérant que la fourrer dans la bouche de Lila la ferait taire. Il était si stressé, pensant à mille à l'heure, qu'il ne remarqua même pas que les cris avaient cessé. Quand il se retourna, Lila n'était plus là. Il fit le tour du canapé, tétine à la main, mais elle avait disparu. Il avait perdu la fille de Cuddy. Il blanchit et se précipita jusqu'à la cuisine, tentant d'ignorer les étranges tâches noires qui envahissaient sa vision.

« House ! »

« Hum ? », répondit celui-ci, concentré sur la fabrication d'une montagne de cure-dents.

« Où est Lila ? »

« Qui ? »

« Le bébé ! »

House releva les yeux de sa construction, les sourcils froncés.

« Je t'ai laissé il y a deux minutes et tu l'as déjà perdu ? »

« House, ce n'est pas drôle. Où est ce qu'elle est ? »

« Oh, tu m'as eu ! », annonça House avec une mine faussement perdante. « Je l'ai caché sous mon pull ».

Il leva son tee-shirt et regarda son nombril.

« Ah bah non elle est pas là. Ça doit vouloir dire que t'as vraiment foiré sur ce coup. »

Wilson se passa une main sur le visage et retourna fouiller le salon.

« Lila ! », appela-t-il plusieurs fois. « Bon sang, House aide moi ! »

« Peut pas, suis occupé », déclara l'autre en posant adroitement un nouveau cure-dent en haut de sa pile.

« House ! C'est ta…C'est un bébé ! Bon sang, Cuddy va me tuer, » paniqua-t-il en regardant sous les coussins du canapé…juste au cas où. « HOUSE ! Bouge toi bon sang ! »

« Bo san »

Wilson se figea au son d'une petite voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne.

« Lila ? »

Aucune réponse. Il tenta de se rappeler d'où venait la voix. Elle était à peine audible, ne venait pas du salon. Il vérifia le couloir, puis revint à la cuisine. House était debout devant l'évier et jetait les pâtes dans la passoire.

« T'as entendu ? «

« Ta santé mentale s'envoler ? »

Wilson eut subitement l'envie de frapper son ami derrière le crâne, extrêmement fort, avec sa propre canne.

« C'est un bébé House ! Comment est ce que tu peux rester aussi calme ? »

House fit mine de réfléchir une seconde, doigts sur le menton, yeux vers le plafond.

« Parce que je m'en… »

« Beh-beh. »

L'oncologue pencha la tête. Ce son venait de…de House ? Ce dernier grimaça légèrement et Wilson écarquilla les yeux. Il se précipita vers l'évier, poussant House sans égard au passage. Il ouvrit les portes du placard et la petite était là, mâchouillant un bout de pain. Elle n'était définitivement pas arrivée là toute seule.

« HOUSE ! »

« Ça alors ! Comment… »

« Non mais t'es pas bien ! J'ai failli mourir de peur ! »

« J'ai vu. Très drôle à voir d'ailleurs », répliqua House avec une mine qui prouvait que, malgré ses paroles, il n'était pas très fier de lui.

« Je le dirais à Cuddy », se vengea Wilson en sortant le bébé du placard.

« Désolé, pas le temps de t'écouter bouder, les pâtes vont coller », annonça House en se retournant vers la cuisinière.

L'oncologue lui jeta un regard meurtrier qu'il ne vit pas et dont l'intensité fut gâché par le bout de pain qui se retrouva fourré dans son nez.

Il était en enfer. Maintenant, il en était certain.

Cette pensée se confirma quand, quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut une cuillère de purée de carotte en pleine figure. Il entendit House ricaner à côté de lui. Lila devait être satisfaite de la réaction que son geste avait provoqué parce qu'elle reprit une poignée de purée et la lançant sur sa belle cravate en soie.

« Enfin, le karma se décide à me rembourser ma donation », s'amusa House.

Wilson lui jeta un regard de biais, essuyant au mieux la purée.

« Pas de doute, elle est de toi celle-là », marmonna l'oncologue en trempant sa serviette dans son verre d'eau.

Un silence lui répondit et quand il releva les yeux, House fixait la petite, les sourcils intensément froncés.

« Quoi ? T'avais oublié ? »

Le diagnosticien grogna avant de retourner son attention sur son assiette, enfournant une énorme fourchette de spaghettis. Wilson l'observa un moment. Il affichait un tel détachement envers sa fille…Il devait avouer qu'il ne le comprenait pas sur ce coup. Bon ok, il ne comprenait que rarement la logique de House. Mais là….Il avait une fille diab…magnifique et une femme qui, Wilson en était certain, n'attendait qu'un geste de lui pour tomber à ses pieds…Du moins, métaphoriquement parlant. Enfin….l'idée était là. Il savait que House se complaisait dans son malheur, mais là, il poussait le bouchon un peu loin. A cet instant, l'oncologue avait envie de prendre son ami par les épaules et de le secouer le plus fort possible en espérant remettre ses neurones en place. Il espérait tant que House ne rate pas sa chance…

« Boh sang ! », s'exclama soudain Lila en fourrant de la purée dans ses cheveux.

Wilson grimaça, priant pour que le bébé oublie cette expression avant le retour de Cuddy. House, lui, sourit et se pencha vers la petite.

« Tonton Wilson va se prendre une grosse fessée », lui dit-il derrière sa main.

Lila se tourna vers lui, la bouche en cœur avec une expression étonnée qui ne put que faire sourire l'oncologue. Elle se mit à rire aussi, bavant le peu de purée qui avait fini dans sa bouche.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça ? », s'agaça House.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Tu arrêtes pas de…la sniffer, l'embrasser. T'es au courant que chaque fois que tu fais ça c'est comme si tu m'embrassais moi ou Cuddy ? Ou nous deux ! »

Wilson grimaça.

« C'est un bébé, House ».

« Oui, pas un chien alors arrête de la renifler. »

Se renfrognant, l'oncologue haussa les épaules.

« J'aime bien l'odeur. »

House grogna et marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à « irrécupérable » avant de reporter son attention à la télé. Ils étaient là depuis presque trois heures et il n'avait fait aucun geste vers le bébé. Mis à part pour l'éviter de tomber ou la cacher dans le placard, il ne l'avait même pas touché. Ca commençait à inquiéter Wilson. Que House soit dans le déni, ok, mais renier à ce point son enfant…même de la part de House, il n'aurait pas cru ça possible.

Il baissa les yeux vers la petite qui, assise sur ses genoux, suçotait son pouce, les yeux lourds. Cuddy lui avait dit qu'elle souhaitait la coucher elle-même et ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Wilson avait l'impression…qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas transformer House en père de l'année, il se contenterait juste d'une attention du diagnosticien envers Lila. C'était pour le bien de son ami, rien d'autre. Autant de dénégation, ça voulait forcément dire que ça le travaillait. Il connaissait assez House pour reconnaître là le signe d'une hésitation quant à sa décision de ne pas faire partie de la vie de sa fille. Après tout, s'il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire, pourquoi se donnerait-il tant de mal pour l'ignorer ?

« Je dois aller piss…faire pipi », se corrigea-t-il après un regard vers l'enfant.

Il n'était déjà pas fier du fait que Lila répète en boucle « bon sang », il préférait éviter de lui apprendre d'autres mots qui lui vaudraient le courroux de Cuddy. Il saisit le bébé sous les aisselles et le posa sur les genoux de House. Avant que ce dernier ait le temps de protester, il fila aux toilettes.

Il s'assit sur le cabinet et attendit, tendant l'oreille, aux aguets de pleurs…ou de bruits lui signifiant que House poussait son déni à l'extrême. Quand un quart d'heure passa sans sons alarmants, il jugea qu'il pouvait faire son retour au salon.

A peine entré, il reçut un regard noir de la part de House. Il était assis bien trop droit sur le canapé, visiblement mal à l'aise. Lila était à demi allongée sur ses genoux et son bras, le nez fourré contre lui, visiblement endormie. Wilson transforma son sourire satisfait en faux sourire d'excuse. Ça y est, il avait la conscience tranquille. Du moins, à ce niveau. Il était certain que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, House se vengerait de ce coup bas. Quitte à l'énerver…Wilson fila chercher son téléphone portable dans sa veste et, sachant House immobilisé, le prit en photo. Le diagnosticien ne dit rien, mais ses yeux lui crièrent qu'il allait payer pour ça.

« Enlève moi ce truc ! »

« Peut pas, je vais la réveiller. »

« Je m'en contrefous, dégages-la de là. »

Il tenta de bouger, mais grimaça de douleur. Les bras chargés et dans la position où il était, il était incapable de se lever sans l'aide de sa canne.

« Non », affirma Wilson. « Tu veux une bière ? »

Il crut voir un muscle tressaillir sous la mâchoire serrée de son ami et s'enfuit à la cuisine en grimaçant. Oh oui, il allait payer très cher…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Quand Cuddy avait téléphoné, une demi-heure auparavant, pour prévenir que la réunion tirait en longueur et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rentrer pour le moment, son statut de mère ET de directrice étant remis en question, Wilson lui avait assuré que tout se passait bien et que ça ne lui posait aucun problème. D'ailleurs, c'était relativement vrai. Mises à part les plaintes constantes de House sur son bras engourdi et ses menaces, pas vraiment, crédibles de laisser tomber Lila sur le sol si l'oncologue ne l'en débarrassait pas, les choses se passaient très bien. Du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que le bébé ne se mette à hurler à la mort et qu'une odeur reconnaissable envahisse la pièce.  
A présent, Wilson était planté devant la table à langer et essayait de comprendre où était le devant et le derrière d'une couche. Enlever l'ancienne n'avait pas été ragoûtant, mais plutôt aisé, il était même parvenu à se débarrasser de la couche sale avant que House ne lui fasse une mauvaise blague. Maintenant, il était largué.

« Ca me dépasse. Comment mettre une couche peut être plus compliqué que retirer une tumeur kystique ovarienne ? », soupira-t-il.

« Si on cessait de les retirer, on aurait pas à se poser la question. »

Wilson ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Pour une raison inconnue, mais qu'il soupçonnait être en lien avec son humiliation, House tenait à assister à cette scène. L'aider, par contre, n'était pas dans ses projets. Assis sur la chaise à bascule, il sirotait une bière d'une main, lançant des peluches dans le berceau à l'autre bout de la pièce de l'autre. Dieu merci, Lila avait cessé de pleurer. Elle se contentait maintenant de lui compliquer la tâche en secouant ses jambes dans tous les sens. Il réussit à attraper ses pieds et souleva ses hanches pour glisser la couche en dessous d'elle.

« Boh san ! »

Elle se mit à faire pipi sur la couche toute propre et Wilson commença à songer à la vasectomie. House ricana de nouveau. Visiblement, il appréciait plus cette soirée que ce qu'il aurait pu croire, Wilson ne l'avait jamais entendu rire aussi souvent en si peu de temps. Dieu devait le détester.

House se leva et boita jusqu'à la table à langer. Il observa le bébé un moment.

« Faudrait pas la laver ou quelque chose ? »

Eh bien, au moins il y avait du progrès…

Wilson contempla Lila un moment. Elle avait de la purée dans les cheveux et un mélange de carottes et de bave recouvrait son menton. Sa jolie robe était recouverte de la poussière due à son séjour dans le placard et d'échantillons de tout ce qu'elle avait pu boire et manger dans la journée.

« Tu crois ? », s'intrigua Wilson en fronçant les sourcils.

House haussa les épaules.

« C'est pas tout, mais j'ai des sous-vêtements à analyser », annonça-t-il en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Wilson soupira. FORT.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Génial ! Et je dors où moi ? »

House releva la tête, brutalement réveillé. Il observa les alentours, hagard. Il était allongé dans le lit de Cuddy, entouré des sous-vêtements de Cuddy et…le bébé de Cuddy dormait à côté de lui. Qu'est ce que la chose faisait là ?

Il cligna des yeux avant de remarquer que le son qui l'avait réveillé venait de Cuddy elle-même et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très contente. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et il ferma les yeux en voyant sa main s'approcher de son visage, s'attendant, pour une raison quelconque, à un coup. Il ne vint pas et quand House rouvrit les yeux il constata qu'elle avait juste retiré le string qui se trouvait sur sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il un string sur la tête ? Et qu'est ce que la chose faisait à côté de lui ? Il n'avait pourtant abusé ni d'alcool, ni de Vicodin…Pas plus que d'habitude du moins.

Cuddy fit le tour du lit, ramassant tous ses vêtements et les rangeant frénétiquement dans la commode. Il comprit qu'elle se retenait de crier pour ne pas réveiller la chose. Il tourna la tête vers cette dernière. Allongée sur le dos, le visage tournée vers lui, elle dormait paisiblement. Les poings serrés de chaque côté de sa tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle ne faisait presque pas peur comme ça.

« House, rentrez chez vous »

Le ton de sa voix l'étonna. Ce n'était pas un ordre, elle ne paraissait même pas vraiment en colère. Il la scruta un moment. Elle avait l'air…perturbée ? Elle aurait du s'attendre à ce qu'il fouille dans ses tiroirs pourtant.

« Où est Wilson ? », demanda-t-il, la voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

Il voulut se redresser, mais la petite gémit quand il bougea et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il stoppa son mouvement.

« Il a laissé un mot pour prévenir qu'il avait du rentrer. Une histoire de couvre-feu, je crois. »

Elle semblait troublée qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Il observa de nouveau les alentours, à la recherche d'un repère.

« Quelle heure il est ? »

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre avec une petite grimace.

« Passé minuit. La réunion s'est éternisée sans que je puisse rien y faire », se justifia-t-elle.

Il aurait bien fait une remarque sur le fait qu'elle était censée avoir le pouvoir ou…quelque chose, mais son cerveau était resté bloqué sur le fait que Wilson n'était plus là.

« C'est Wilson qui m'a emmené. »

« Je…Je ne savais pas qu'il vous prendrait avec quand je lui ai demandé de garder Lila. Si j'avais su… »

« Je n'ai pas de voiture », reprécisa-t-il.

Bizarrement, l'idée que Cuddy aurait préféré qu'il ne vienne pas le dérangeait.

C'était étrange. Après tout, lui aussi aurait préféré ne pas venir. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bébé endormi et fronça les sourcils. Il devait reconnaître que la soirée n'avait pas été si terrible que ça. Lila torturant Wilson, c'était même plutôt fun. Elle était…C'était même plutôt fun.

Cuddy apparut soudain dans son champ de vision et il détourna les yeux du bébé. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant s'allonger de l'autre côté du lit.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous ramener », dit-elle simplement en passant un doigt sur le crâne de sa fille.

« Je vais appeler un taxi », annonça-t-il en se redressant.

« Vous pouvez rester ».

Sa voix était presque un murmure et il la scruta un instant, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur Lila.

« Pourquoi est ce que je ferais ça ? »

Cuddy soupira et s'allongea sur le dos, évitant toujours son regard. Quelques secondes passèrent. Il serra les dents, à demi-redressé ainsi, sa cuisse le faisait souffrir, mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider à bouger. Le regard fixé aux lèvres que se mordillait la jeune femme, il attendait. Elle soupira de nouveau et se tourna vers lui.

« J'en sais rien, House. »

Bizarrement, ses yeux lui criaient le contraire et il ne put les soutenir. Il porta son attention sur ses pieds nus, se demandant où étaient ses chaussures.

« Le numéro de la station de taxi est sur la commode, à côté du téléphone », répondit-elle soudain.

Elle fit un geste vers Lila pour la soulever, mais la main de House se retrouva tout à coup sur la sienne, sur le ventre de leur enfant. Leur enfant ? Son enfant. A elle.

« Elle est plutôt cool ».

Cuddy sourit du sourire de tous les parents et il sentit ses lèvres se rehausser aussi.

« Rassurez-moi. Vous dormez nue, hein ? »

Son sourire de mère se transforma en celui qu'elle lui réservait, à lui. Unique.

« Pourquoi ? Vous en voulez un autre ? », le taquina-t-elle avec un geste du menton vers le bébé.

« Wilson n'y survivrait pas ».

Elle fronça les sourcils et il se rallongea, laissant sa main où elle était.

« Moi en tout cas, j'ai pas prévu de pyjama », déclara-t-il.

Il serra légèrement sa main avant de la retirer, la posant sur son propre ventre. Il tourna la tête vers Cuddy. Elle paraissait troublée, incertaine, mais son sourire était toujours là et il décida que ça lui suffisait. Pour l'instant.

FIN…de cette partie.

Bientôt : « It's mine too ! »


End file.
